


Shin’ainaru Nikki 'Dear Diary'

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [24]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Love, Memories, entries, progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: a short Drabble written for Inuvember 2018, day 18 InuKag. Prompt sentence "Dear Diary..."  Kagome's diary entries chronicling highlights of her relationship with Inuyasha.





	Shin’ainaru Nikki 'Dear Diary'

As Kagome spread out over the bed and made herself comfortable, she opens up her journal to the next blank page….  

 _‘Dear Diary,’_ she began to put pen to paper, _‘He walked me home like he often did and then before I could walk up the stairs he asked me out on a date.  Inuyasha… asked me… out on a date!  OMG I had been praying to kamisama for this moment and it finally happened! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  Lol.  Ooh all the girls are gonna be so jealous…. I need to call Sango and tell her what happened.’_

 

 _‘Dear Diary, Inuyasha kissed me for the first time today.  It was so cute!’_ a sigh escapes her, _‘He was so nervous and so was I.  A little awkward and I’m sure I was the color of an apple the whole time!  But wow, he was so gentle it kinda surprised me.  Everyone thinks he’s this grumpy hanyo, and he is most of the time, but when it’s just us alone he’s such a sweetheart teddy puppy!  But don’t tell him I said that!  He’ll get mad if he knew I thought that!  I can’t wait to see him at school tomorrow, maybe he’ll kiss me again?  XOXO’_

 

 _‘Dear Diary, it was our 6 month anniversary.  Can you believe it, 6 months!  He brought me a bouquet of flowers, my favorite roses and peach lilies. I was surprised he remembered the lilies.  Sigh, at school all the girls ~~except her~~ were oohing and awing over them.  I tried not to let that get me down, but I don’t know what her problem is since she’s the one who broke up with him.  Anyways, tomorrow he’s taking me to the beach cause I’ve been dying to go.  Sango and Miroku are gonna double with us.  I don’t mind too much if they come cause later we’ll be dining out alone,’_giggling, _‘a-l-o-n-e with Inuyasha!’_

 

_‘Dear Diary, we had a stupid fight this morning because his ex has been trying to break us up and it’s just getting on my nerves!  He doesn’t see what the problem is that he responds to her no matter how many times I tell him the threats she’s made to me. Ugh!  If this keeps up I just…. I just don’t think I want to deal with it.’_

 

_‘Dear Diary, OMG you wouldn’t believe what happened today!  He walked in as she was harassing me again and he told her off!!!!  Inuyasha finally took my side!  But I told him that I just about had it with everything.  How did I know it was really over between them?  That’s when he shocked the hell out of me and pulled out promise rings from his pocket…. right in front of her!!!  I almost fainted.  But I couldn’t, not before rubbing it in her face!  Okay that was mean I’m sorry.  Promise rings! Nothing fancy but I don’t care about that.  He said he was waiting for our 1 year anniversary which was a week away to give it to me but since I was ready to break up with him it sure saved his ass lol.  And then he told me he loved me.  I think I did faint cause everything went blurry for a little while and when I came to he was panicking.  Oh this man I swear…’_

 

_‘Dear Diary, 3 years has gone by.  Wow!  A lot of people didn’t think we’d make it this far but to all of them XP.  LMAO there were the rough spots but somehow we just came out stronger for it.  Our first year of college ends in a couple of months too.  Can you believe how fast time flies by!  I still don’t know what I really want to do.  Mom wants me to take over for grandfather and his brother wants him to join the family business.  Lol, we’ll figure it out.’_

 

_‘Dear Diary, tomorrow is the wedding.  I’m really marrying Inuyasha!  Mrs. Kagome Taisho.  Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho.  Mr. & Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho!!!  They all sound amazing.  Okay gotta go, I need to get some sleep for the big day!  ;)’_

 

 _‘Dear Diary, sorry I haven’t written in you for a while.  I just got back from the hospital and I’m still exhausted but guess what?  Meet our first child, Mayumi.  She’s absolutely adorable with my color hair and his hanyo features.  Their tiny of course but her puppy ears are just like his! And I can tell she has his golden eyes.  Oh, she’s gonna be so beautiful when she grows up!’_   Kagome sighs aloud dreamily as Inuyasha smiles next to her cradling the infant in his arms.  _‘Yup our beautiful family… good thing I said yes to that date lol.’_


End file.
